Sandra Amsel
The Late-Changer Face Model: Robin Wright Visibly of purebred Get of Fenris stock, Sandra's short time spent within the Sept of Triquetral Accord, and indeed among the Garou, has been rather eventful. Arriving first as a Fostern Shadow Lord from a small sept in northwest Wyoming, she was already notable for having had her first change at the age of 31. Now, at the age of 39, she's returned to her birth tribe, and taken on a new name. Though it's bad form to talk about one's history prior to renunciation, many among the sept are already aware of it. She was not shy about sharing details, as questions were bound to arise, and told those who asked (and they asked often) the unvarnished truth: that she had never Rited as a Get of Fenris and, at the time, had never renounced. Anyone curious enough (or suspicious enough) to go prying into her history will discover that this story checks out. Even the Get of Fenris sept that initially took her in - Tower Falls - will confirm her side of the story. Post-Change (2011-2017) (coming soon) St. Claire (2017-Present) A relative newcomer to the sept in St. Claire, she arrived early in 2017, and has proved to be something of a fixture around the bawn, rarely venturing out during anything but the new and crescent moon, except when asked to do so (and, typically, only when it's required). Events that have occurred so far are as follows: * After the departure of Thane in mid-2017, she became the de-facto tribal elder of the sept's Shadow Lords. * Following Yael's departure in late 2017, Sandra assumed the Strider's role as Master of the Challenge. * On February 8th, 2019, she renounced her tribal connection to the Shadow Lords. The renunciation was performed by Salem, and she was received into the Get of Fenris by the Sept Alpha, Jamethon. ** Leaving the Shadow Lords left an odd mark, for one reason or another. Though she retains the appearance of a purebred Fenrir, the trait lacks its usual spiritual resonance. It was strange to begin with - owing, potentially, to her having changed late in life - but now it's clearly just gone. RP Hooks * At present, Sandra - though not a Galliard - has taken it upon herself to archive any and all information about the Wheel Eater (the Nothing), the Wheel Builder ('Something'), and the fall of the Sept of the Last Days. (for more on this, please see: +bbread 5/198 and 5/199 in-game). She is available to speak on any of these matters at any time, be it to get her hands on more information, or to get new members up to speed on the situation. * Due to some cage-rattling and information disclosures that took place in spite of the urging of her former tribe to keep her mouth shut, saying nothing of her recent renunciation, Sandra is, to put it mildly, on the Shadow Lord shitlist. * Per the proper Shadow Lord contacts, one might be able to learn that Sandra had, throughout her tenure among the tribe, been a member of the Bringers of Light. * The surname Amsel can be traced through Get of Fenris bloodlines. It has a rather murky history throughout the years, and information can be hard to obtain, but there's some startling information to be found there. * She will never refuse an opportunity to hunt and kill human-based fomori. She could be defusing a nuclear weapon and still drop what she's doing to join the pursuit. Stats, Gifts, Misc. Category:Present PCs Category:Homid Category:Philodox Category:Cliath Category:Get of Fenris